Argument
by Iris Skylark Moon
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get into an argument. After clearing his head with a swim, Percy happens to find someone crying on the beach.


This is about a year after Percy's 16th birthday, just so you know.

Percy lay on his back in the sand. The crashing of the waves helped calm him, if only for a minute. Unspoken words filled his head as he fumed. Annabeth had yelled at him right before dinner that day and they hadn't spoken since. Sitting around the bonfire with everyone singing just made Percy angrier; thus leading the green eyed boy the beach. No one else would come by soon due to the overly happy mood everyone was in.

Percy sat up, a scowl creasing his features. _Why'd she have to yell at me?_ Percy's thoughts screamed. _What did I do?_ He ran his hands through his dark, thick hair. The swirling emotions became too much for Percy. He stood up and pulled off his shirt, followed by his pants. (Don't worry kids! In this story, Percy has gotten into the habit of always wearing a bathing suit under his shorts!) The sounds of the waves lapping against the shore finally forced Percy to plunge under the waves.

The friendly familiar sensations of the sea cleared all anxious thoughts from his mind. Sighing with relief, he swam further from the shore and deeper down. Percy floated for a few minutes, slowly rising to the surface. He started swimming back remembering curfew.

Drawing closer to shore, Percy surfaced only to hear someone crying. Long blond hair covered the face of the crying girl. Feeling his heart leap, the black haired male approached the sobbing figure. He draped his jacket around her shoulders warping his arms around her.

"Someone as beautiful as you better have a good reason for crying," Percy said, pulling Annabeth into his chest.

"That has got to be your worst pick-up line yet," Annabeth muttered, through the tears, into Percy's chest. "Why are you so stupid sometimes?"

"I've got a head full of seaweed, remember?" A sweet smile played across his face as he dug his nose into her soft hair.

"Why can't you get angry and stay angry? It'd be easier to get mad at you that way." She sniffled, pressing her hands against his warm chest.

"It's because I love you too much," the words were so small but just enough to make Annabeth's heart skip a beat. Percy wiped away the remaining tears, tilting up her head to stare into Annabeth's stormy gray eyes. "Did I really make you cry this hard?"

Annabeth hit him in the chest boldly declaring, "You wish."

Percy gasped mockingly. "My wish came true!"

"You jerk! Why'd I have to fall in love with you?" Annabeth blushed after her outburst causing Percy to laugh. He cupped Annabeth's face in his hands. "Because if you didn't I'd cry." He leaned in and kissed Annabeth lightly on the lips. She leaned in entwining her fingers in his dark hair. The kiss grew deeper as Annabeth knocked Percy into the sand. He smiled through their kiss, rolling to get on top of Annabeth.

She pulled away for a second to breath, gray eyes staring into dark green ones. Percy pulled off her shirt, revealing a dark purple bikini top. He pulled her back in for another kiss; his hand locked around her waist, her hands interlaced in his hair. Murmuring through the kiss, Annabeth heard Percy whisper "I love you" to many times to count.

"Hey Perc-oh," Grover called, walking in on Annabeth and Percy's make-out session. (Or maybe turning into something more? Only I know! Hahahaha!) They pulled away from each other to see Grover awkwardly standing on the beach.

"Ha ha…" Grover couldn't help but feel really awkward. "Umm, well, uh. You guys weren't by the bonfire and I kinda went looking for you cuz, well, you guys weren't really speaking. So, yeah, hehe, uh, you wanna come back now that every thing's all cleared up now?"

"Uh…" Percy mumbled, "Sure." He stood up, grabbing his clothes then helping Annabeth up. She pulled her shirt on over her head as Percy did the same with his clothes. They walked up to Grover and followed him towards the bonfire.

Percy wrapped his jacket around Annabeth's shoulders followed by his arm. He kissed her softly as they headed closer to the sounds of singing and laughing.


End file.
